


Mine

by Jessica682



Category: Nativity! (Movies - Isitt)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica682/pseuds/Jessica682
Summary: Roderick×Donald，PWP看看谁又来深夜搞事了！就是我！啊哈！所以最后我还有是用Donald当哥哥了，姿势就用评论区里的站着&后入两者结合。





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Roderick×Donald，PWP  
看看谁又来深夜搞事了！就是我！啊哈！  
所以最后我还有是用Donald当哥哥了，姿势就用评论区里的站着&后入两者结合。

——————————————————   
Roderick有着几乎完美的童年，无微不至的母亲、从不吝啬赞扬他的父亲以及永远陪在他身边的哥哥。

“哥哥，你爱我吗？”这是六岁的Roderick最喜欢问Donald的问题。

“当然。我爱你，Roderick.”Donald每次都会放下玩具，用小小手搂着弟弟很认真的回答他。

Roderick会开心的亲上Donald的脸颊，然后美滋滋的去找母亲炫耀自己是哥哥最喜欢的人。Peterson夫人因为儿子们亲密的关系笑得合不轮嘴，顺便还会狠狠的用胳膊怼一下精力全在工作上的Peterson先生，让他关心关心自己的儿子，但Peterson先生只会敷衍的揉一揉两个孩子的头，然后继续工作上的电话。

不过随着年龄的成长，Roderick渐渐地认识到Donald虽然是爱着他，但这份爱并不是唯一的。他的哥哥爱着太多的东西了，他爱着教授他们知识的家庭教师，他爱着邻居家会给他们曲奇的夫妻、他爱着与他们在公园一同玩耍的小女孩、他甚至爱着误闯进他们家花园内的流浪猫。

失望伴随着挫败感埋在了Roderick的心里，他并不是唯一能够得到自己哥哥如同朝阳般温暖笑容的人，他在Donald的心里并不特殊…

Roderick也尝试过许多方法来取得他哥哥独特的注意力，他变得争强好胜，在每一样父亲要求的事情上都做到最好，他会在Donald的面前炫耀获得的赞扬，希望Donald能把更多的注意力放在他的身上，即使这意味着哥哥会把他当做一位竞争者，Roderick觉得这也是值得的。可Donald只会无奈的笑一笑承认他取得成就，然后就回到自己房间去了，Roderick想不明白原因…

他开始不愿承认自己是在取得Donald的注意力，但他依旧在变本加厉的夺取父亲所有的关注，让Donald一遍又一遍的活在失败者的称号下，这已经变成了他对哥哥的惩罚。

直到他们19岁，Roderick被著名的音乐学校录取了，而另一方面，用Peterson先生的话讲Donald这个‘不知进取’的哥哥选择了考取教师这个没有前途的职业。

他们即将离开家各奔东西的前一个月，Roderick取得了担任本市一场大型音乐会指挥者的机会，这是他指挥的第一场音乐会，Roderick为家中的所有人都预留了vip的位置，他等不急想要看到Donald为自己精彩的指挥起身鼓掌的样子了。

在音乐会举办的前夜，Roderick假装不在意的遛进了Donald的房间内。

“别忘记了明天的音乐会，我可不想听到父亲如何数落你连这么重要的场合都会迟到。”Roderick可不想让Donald看出自己有多期待他去参加这场音乐会。

“我不会忘的，去休息吧，Roderick。”Donald合上了面前厚重的教学资料，在听到身后关门的声音后，他自暴自弃的把自己摔进了床铺中。

Donald想不通他和Roderick的关系是从什么时候开始的变的如此不堪的。他默默承受着一次又一次父亲的冷言冷语，温柔的性格让他不愿意与自己的亲人争吵，从衣兜内拿出了自己那一半装有照片的项坠。

而且，他是那么爱着Roderick…

音乐会是晚上八点，Peterson先生从早晨就带着Roderick出门去修剪头发去了，家中只剩下无心准备资格证考试的Donald和Peterson夫人。

在第三次Donald把资料扔到地板上时，Peterson夫人心疼的摸摸大儿子的头。温柔的母亲一向不赞同父亲的严厉教育，在她眼里无论是Roderick还是Donald都足够优秀。

“时间还早，出去散散心吧，你可以直接去音乐会上找我们。”Donald感激的对母亲点了点头，准备出门去喝杯茶平复一下心情。

但即使坐在安静的下午茶餐厅里喝着温热的红茶，Donald依旧烦躁的揉弄着头发，他身上穿的是为参加音乐会准备的西服，即使没有打领带，整齐贴身的西服依旧让他浑身不适，他已经开始想念柔软的毛衣了。

“Donald？天哪，我差点没认出来你。”Mary从身后拍了他的肩膀。

“在转换风格？看起来真不错，但不够适合你。”她上下打量着Donald。

“嘿，Mary，好久不见。”Donald有些害羞，Mary是他上高中时的暗恋，虽然并没有维持很长时间，但Mary是第一个理解他的女孩，并坚持认为他们能成为很好的朋友。

“有心事？”她握住了Donald的手，而他只能干笑着把头低下，他知道即使自己掩饰也会被立刻戳穿，Mary总是能一眼从他的笑容中看出自己在隐瞒什么。

见Donald一直没有回应，Mary思考了一会决定带着这个满是心事的男孩出去放松放松。

“Mary？”Donald莫名奇妙的被女孩强拉出了餐厅。

“我的朋友Jessica正在家里举办派对，而我需要一个男伴陪同。”Mary兴奋的对Donald眨了眨眼。

“可我…”Donald想要婉拒的话还说出口就被Mary用手指堵了回去。

“就半个小时，之后你想走就走，来吧！没什么能比参加派对更能清空头脑，你得学会忘记你家里那些糟糕事。”

Donald低头看了看表，15:20，距离Roderick的音乐会还有将近5个小时，他有些心动，如果是喝上几杯轻松一下，只要半个小时…

不过Mary忘记警告Donald，她朋友的派对可能有点疯狂。等到Donald在震耳的音乐、刺鼻的香水味以及五杯威士忌影响的晕头转向的时候，半个小时的概念早就被抛在脑后了。

当他再一次看到时间的时候，他正被一个棕发带着眼镜的姑娘压在客房的床上吻着脖子，如果不是那轻微的刺痛唤醒了他的理智，那挂在墙上显示已经19:50的钟表根本引起不了他的注意。

Donald几乎是跳了起来，差点把那个姑娘撞到在地上。

“抱歉，Tina！”他甚至不确定她是不是叫Tina，可管不了那么多了，Donald抓着自己的外套踉跄着逃了出去。

坐上了出租车冷静了五分钟左右后，看了看已经满是褶皱的西服和衬衫上蹭到的一抹口红的印记，Donald直接让司机调头到自家的方向。

回到家后，Donald直接把自己锁进了房间里，错过Roderick的音乐会已经够糟的了，他现在最不需要的就是父亲的一顿数落。

而另一边，Roderick也是一肚子火气，整整两个小时的音乐会，Donald一直没有出现。从他走下指挥台开始Peterson先生就没停下赞扬，他似乎都没注意到自己另外一个儿子缺席了。

音乐会结束后原本他还需要参加一场宴会，用Peterson先生的话说，这是Roderick结识更多‘朋友’的机会，但Roderick解释说身体不适，留下他的父母提前离开了。

Roderick回到家后几乎是咬着牙敲响了Donald的房门。

“Roderick？父亲没和你一起回来吗？”Donald只打开了条小缝，Roderick沉默的摇了摇头，气愤的伸手将门擦着Donald的鼻尖推开了。

一瞬间，他所有想要质问Donald的话语都被噎在了嗓子里。

在他面前的哥哥眼角红的厉害，衬衫领口大开着，白嫩的脖颈上带着紫色的吻痕。

“我真的很抱…Roderick！你干什么！”Donald道歉的话还没说完就被自己的弟弟揪着衣领狠狠的推进了屋内。

“谁！”Roderick嘶吼的凑近Donald的脸颊。他不仅没有坐在观众席里为自己的表现鼓掌的，居然还让别人沾染了应该雌伏在自己身下的躯体。

“什么？”Donald没有听懂Roderick的发问，他的弟弟贴的太近了，他不得不努力贴近墙壁来避免与Roderick身体摩擦产生的任何反应，但在Roderick眼里现在的Donald无疑是在拒绝与逃避。

他受够了，受够Donald不给予他全心全意的爱了。Roderick总是能得到自己想要的东西，既然Donald不肯，Roderick就要逼着他只能爱自己。

抓住了Donald抵在胸口的双手，用左手紧扣着挣扎的手腕狠狠的按在Donald头顶的墙上。

“嘶…Roderick！”肌肉拉伤的酸痛让他的眉头都皱了起来，可无论怎么用力都挣脱不开Roderick的桎梏，Donald绝望认识到和自己身形几乎完全一致的弟弟要比他强壮不知多少，现在他只能怒瞪着不知道在发什么疯的弟弟。

但在Roderick的看来，仅有月光照亮的房间里，Donald湿润的眼睛亮的如同在丛林中小鹿般无辜，他无法控制的吻了上去。

Donald惊恐的把脸别到了一边，与其说是因为Roderick的举动，倒不如说他是被自己身体的反应吓到了。当那柔软的嘴唇触碰到他的眼睑时，他的阴茎不可无视的抽动了一下，没换下的西裤一时间变得有些发紧。Roderick笑着用腿分开了Donald紧靠在一起的膝盖，恶劣的向上顶了顶。

“嗯…”Donald忍不住轻哼出声，半勃的阴茎受到一丁点刺激都会硬的更厉害。Roderick用空闲的右手掐着哥哥脸颊的两侧，将他掰回正视自己的角度。

“她有我爱你吗？”Roderick虔诚的摩擦着Donald的嘴唇。

与此同时，Donald的理智正竭力阻止着脑内尖叫着‘回应他！’情感。

“没人比我更爱你，Donald。”手指用力迫使紧闭的嘴唇张开一个诱人的弧度。Roderick不留余力的闯进了还带着威士忌香味的嘴中。

吸吮着柔软的舌头，舔过敏感的黏膜，即使身下的人抗拒的扭动的身子，Roderick还是能感觉到Donald完全勃起的阴茎正蹭着他的腿根。

“我们…不能…”Donald被吻得喘不过气只能无力的在Roderick解开他裤子拉链时，断断续续发出一两声抗议。

“我们当然可以。”诱惑着自己的哥哥，灵活的手指在Donald已经暴露在两人之间的阴茎上摩擦。

“哥哥…”Roderick呢喃着贴近了他脖颈上那一块小小的吻痕。

“她怎么敢在你的身上留下印记。”他先是用牙齿轻轻啃噬着那块皮肤，接着狠狠地咬了下去直到他能尝到在舌尖的血腥味。

Donald张开嘴但没有发出声音，他的阴茎被Roderick的手猛烈的撸动着，伴随着疼痛的刺激，他颤抖着射出了第一次。

没有给他半点缓神的机会，修长的手指就沾着湿滑的精液浅浅的刺入了紧致的后穴中，指尖在收缩的甬道上不停的按压着。伴随着第二根手指的进入，Donald的身子彻底软了下来，Roderick松开了那已经被掐的青紫的手腕转而抬起了他打颤的右腿，使得粉嫩的穴口暴露在视线内，也为了让手指能进入更深处。

当圆润的指甲刮蹭到那一小块敏感的区域时，Donald不得不伸手搂住Roderick的脖子才没有瘫坐在地上，身前的阴茎又一次硬了起来。但Roderick认为自己已经忍的太久了，他用两根手指反复的挤压着敏感的腺体，残忍的榨取着Donald身体内的每一滴肠液。

“我…我站不…住了…”Donald声音带着哭腔。

“那就去床上跪好，Donald。”Roderick自认为仁慈的抽出了手指，拍了拍他哥哥已经湿的流水的穴口。

Donald顺从的跪趴在床上，不停张合的后穴像是在引诱着Roderick粗长的阴茎进入柔软温热的甬道之中一样。Roderick也遵循着自己的本能重重的顶入了这具身体的最深处。他伏下身舔舐着Donald弓起的脖颈，反复刺激着刚刚咬下的伤口，身下动作又快又狠。

渐渐地泪水从Donald的眼眶流了出来，他理智最终宣布退出了，他开始主动迎合着每一次顶弄，收缩后穴取悦着身后的人。

“你是我的，Donald。”Roderick在他的耳边重复着，像是要伴随着操弄把这句话操进Donald的脑袋里一样。

在Donald呻吟着射出第二次后，Roderick把阴茎拔了出来，将他翻了个身，撸动两下后射在了他的小腹上。

“哥哥，你爱我吗？”Roderick吻上Donald的泪痕。

Donald吃力的抬起有着麻木的双手搂住了自己的弟弟。

“当然。我爱你，Roderick.”

  
END.


End file.
